the lavender lover
by m3otoko
Summary: the most beautiful Espeon that ever lived finds love in an awkward position - in battle, but will she fight her new love or let her feelings take over...


There she was, the most beautiful Espeon ever. She was a pale lavender colour with a very shiny complexion. Her eyes were a gorgeous brown colour that sparkled in the sunlight, a ruby atop her head that glistened and to top it all off – a summer scarf around her neck that swished gently with the breeze.

The pokeball was dark, and very warm. Espeon slept peacefully, dreaming of contests and all the ribbons her heart desired. She was quite content inside her little ball, until she was forced out.

"Espeon, Go!" Espeon flew out of the ball and looked around. She was on a beach, she realised that when she felt the soft sand under her toes. She stretched and prepared herself for battle.

"Umbreon, I choose you!" Out flew another, this time an Umbreon and male.. He was as black as the midnight sky with gold rings that shined. He was wearing a bandana around his neck. When they saw each other, they both paused. They gazed into each other's eyes and both began to blush. It was love at first sight, but when they remembered that they were to battle each other – their hearts sunk.

"Espeon, Psychic Now"

Espeon turned to her trainer, her mouth hung open in shock and despair. She had only just seen him, but it felt like they had known each other forever, She couldn't bear to hurt him and she could tell that he felt the same way.

"What are you waiting for Espeon, Get him!"

Espeon quickly turned back to Umbreon. She could fell her heart pounding and the sweat was pouring of her, but she knew she couldn't disobey her trainer, so she jumped up and fired a psychic at her new love and tightly shut her eyes to avoid seeing his pain afterwards.

"Umbreon, Quick use protect!" Umbreon paused but pretended not to hear, instead, he just stood still, waiting for the blow to hit, He knew that he had an advantage due to being a dark type, so he decided to let her win.

The psychic hit him, but it had little effect. Espeon opened her eyes and took a sigh of relief, she had not hurt him.

"Umbreon you useless piece of poke-crap, Why didn't you attack?!"

Umbreon thought for a moment. He knew that winning a battle was everything to his owner, but then again, he always does what he's told, without asking for anything in return, but he thought that now it was time he got something in return, and so he closed his eyes and fell to the ground, pretending to faint. His trainer was completely mortified.

"WHAAAT!? I LOST!? HOW CAN THAT BE? UMBREON YOU PATHETIC LITTLE RATTATA!"

Espeon's trainer was ecstatic "Alright Espeon!"

The female was stunned, but confused at the same time, how could she have won, at first she thought that her love was a weak level, but then she saw him slowly open his eyes, and he winked at her. She smiled and jumped up and down, playing along with the fake victory.

The moon was bright. Like a thousand fire flies, it shone, bathing the whole city in its light. Espeon was very happy, looking at herself in the mirror of her trainer's bedroom. She wondered if her new lover was as happy as she was.

"You were really awesome today Espeon" smiled her trainer snuggling into bed.

Espeon wasn't fussed on the bed, so she went through her flap in on the door and went to her luxury kennel. She closed her eyes. She dreamt of her and her new love walking along the beach where they first met. She felt something nuzzling her face, she slowly opened her brown eyes and there, showering her in affection was her beloved new Umbreon. He had run away from his neglectful trainer and chose to listen to his heart.

"Espeon, Come inside, it's too cold out here" They gazed into each other's eyes. together, they emerged from the kennel, tails wrapped around one another.

"What the?" Her trainer was puzzled, he knelt down and petted the male. "Aren't you the same Umbreon that we fought earlier?" Umbreon smiled and nodded his head.

The trainer briskly backed away from Umbreon. "You're not here for a rematch...are you?"

Umbreon shook his head and smiled, with a purr.

"You're not...then what do you want?" Umbreon laughed and pointed his head towards Espeon.

"Oh I see" Then something hit the trainer. "You pretended to lose today, didn't you?"

Espeon and Umbreon both smiled and nodded their heads. The trainer laughed.

"Now I get it, but what about your trainer?"

Umbreon thought for a moment then, when he made up his mind, he stretched out his digits and gestured with his paw. The trainer giggled.

"Okay then, I can see you've made your decision."

The trainer walked towards the door and beckoned to Umbreon. Espeon and her new love then slowly made their way to the door tail in tail. Her scarf gently swayed in the night breeze and lightly stroked Umbreons' back. Espeon was even happier than she had felt in a long time, not only was she the most beautiful Espeon that ever lived, but now she had someone special, someone who would always let her know just how gorgeous she was.


End file.
